Yakuza
Yakuza ist der Name einer japanischen kriminellen Organisation mit einigen hundert Jahren Geschichte, die in verschiedene rivalisierende kumi (Banden) eingeteilt und von der ausländischen Presse manchmal auch zusammenfassend als "japanische Mafia" bezeichnet wird. Name Ya-Ku-Za ist eigentlich die dialektale Aussprache der Zahlenkombination 8-9-3, welche bei dem japanischen Kartenspiel Hanafuda (ähnlich dem Black Jack) als völlig wertlos gilt. So sehen sich auch die Yakuza mit einem gewissen Stolz als die "Wertlosen" der Gesellschaft. Organisation Sie verfolgen eine strenge Hierarchie und unterschiedliche Kodizes in Form von Hausordnungen und sind auf nahezu allen japanischen Inseln und auch im Ausland vertreten. Traditionell sind sie in Thailand und Südkorea vertreten. Als eine bevorzugte Bastion im westlichen Ausland gilt Hawaii und San Francisco auf dem US-amerikanischen Festland. Doch waren besonders in den frühen Neunziger Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts auch Yakuza-Aktivitäten in New York und Australien zu beobachten. Als Bastion in Europa gelten Amsterdam und Paris. Seit 1993 ist in Japan allein die Angehörigkeit zu einem kumi strafbar, was die moderne Yakuza in einigen Teilen des Landes immer mehr zur Arbeit im Untergrund zwingt. Trotzdem sind einige Gruppen und Banden unter nur sehr oberflächlichen Tarnungen immer noch mit Adressen und Telefonnummern in den Telefonbüchern Osakas und Tokios verzeichnet. Auch wenn sich in den letzten Jahren die vormals enge Beziehung zur Polizei und ihr allgemeines gesellschaftliches Ansehen verschlechtert haben, bilden die Yakuza nach wie vor eine sehr einflussreiche Gemeinschaft innerhalb der japanischen Gesellschaft und haben ihren Einfluss vor allem im Banken- und Immobiliengeschäft festigen können. Yakuza sprechen einen eigenen Berufsjargon und sind heute zumeist als Geschäftsmänner getarnt. Doch noch im Jahr 1990 waren ganz offiziell 86.552 Personen als Yakuza registriert, wurden aber von den Polizeibehörden nicht verfolgt. Im Januar 1993 konnte sich ein Kumi auf einer Pressekonferenz bei den Einwohnern Osakas ganz öffentlich für gewisse Unannehmlichkeiten während eines Führungskrieges entschuldigen. Die patriarchalische Führungsfigur in einem Yakuza-Netzwerk ist der Oyabun (jap. Vater). Er entspricht in etwa dem "Paten" im Mafia-Milieu. Einem Oyabun gegenüber ist sein Untergebener zu absolutem Gehorsam verpflichtet. Unter Yakuza gilt ein Oyabun auch als "Einer, der über den Wolken lebt", eine Metapher, die von westlichen Experten als Synonym für Unantastbarkeit interpretiert wird. Als zweitniederes Glied innerhalb der Hierarchie gelten die "kobun", die Söhne. Yakuza pflegen ein aufwändiges Aufnahmeritual, bei dem traditionelle Kleidung getragen wird und der zukünftige kobun seinem Oyabun Treue und Loyalität bis in den Tod zu schwören hat. Grundsätzlich unterscheidet man in Japan drei große Yakuza Gruppen: die Sumiyoshi-rengo, die Yanagawa-kai, beide mit Sitz in Tokio, sowie die zahlenmäßig kleinere Yamaguchi-gumi, deren Einfluss sich auf das Gebiet um Kobe und Osaka erstreckt. Geschichte Während der Edo-Periode (etwa 1600 bis 1868) bestand die Yakuza fast ausnahmslos aus Menschen von "niederer Geburt", also Angehörigen der Kasten der Bauern und Handwerker, hauptsächlich jedoch der Kaufleute. Hatte man als solcher sein Land oder Geschäft durch Glücksspiel, Naturkatastrophen oder plündernde Rōnin verloren oder kam als Flüchtling vor Unruhen oder Strafverfolgung mittellos in eine neue Stadt, blieb einem nicht viel anderes übrig, als bei der Yakuza anzufragen. Diese gab einem dann eine Unterkunft und Arbeit; nicht selten zogen allein Geborgenheit innerhalb der Familienstruktur sowie Abenteuerlust und Hoffnung auf Respekt und Anerkennung unter der ländlichen Bevölkerung auch Freiwillige in die Dienste der Yakuza. Alle Polizeikräfte dagegen kamen damals aus der Kaste der Samurai, die durch die so genannte pax Tokugawa keine kriegerische Beschäftigung mehr hatten und sich auf den Schutz der öffentlichen Sicherheit konzentrierten. So entstand oft ein spannungsgeladenes Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Parteien, und die Yakuza wurden oft von den bushi als Möchtegern-Samurai ohne Ehrung des Bushidō herablassend behandelt. Trotzdem war ein Interessenkonflikt nicht unbedingt vorprogrammiert und die Radikalität der verschiedenen kumi unterschied sich von Ort zu Ort stark, so gab es auch in wenigen Fällen Kooperation zwischen den beiden Gruppierungen, wenn es um Gemeindepolitik und um Anliegen der Bürger ging. Früher galten die Yakuza als eine Art Robin Hood. Gegenwart Die moderne Yakuza hat ihren Wirkungskreis bis hin zur Einflussnahme auf Finanzmärkte und politische Korruption ausgedehnt. Sie hat auch bereits versucht, Einfluss auf politische Wahlen zu nehmen, indem Kandidaten zunächst finanziell oder mit "Dienstleistungen" unterstützt wurden, in der Absicht, sie nach der Wahl durch Erpressung zu kontrollieren. Daneben betreibt die Yakuza weiterhin auch "traditionelle" Mafia-Aktivitäten wie Drogenhandel, Prostitution, Menschenhandel, illegales Glücksspiel, Pachinko, oder Schutzgelderpressung, die beispielsweise bei vielen Restaurants verdeckt über den Wäscheservice der japanischen Erfrischungstücher, Oshibori genannt, abläuft. Mit dem Verbot der Yakuza milderte sich das auffallende und herausfordernde Verhalten der Yakuza-Gruppen. Die ehemaligen offiziellen Büros firmieren jetzt als Kredit- oder Arbeitskräftevermittlungen u.Ä. Selbst in Japan verschwimmen die Begriffe, die organisierte Kriminalität beschreiben. Offizielle japanische Stellen benutzen den Ausdruck Boryokudan (gewalttätige Gruppen), jedoch gilt bei den Yakuza Gewalt als Ultima ratio. Der weitaus größte Teil der alltäglichen legalen Geschäfte wie Kreditvergabe oder Arbeitskräftevermittlung, und der illegalen wie Prostitution, Glücksspiel oder Drogenhandel läuft immer noch friedlich ab. Die größte Gruppierung ist weiterhin die Yamaguch-gumi mit ca. 20.000 "Mitarbeitern" und einem Anteil von etwa 20% an den jährlichen Einnahmen aller Yakuza. Einige Veränderungen scheint es aber doch zu geben. Zum einen hat sich die Zahl der Beschwerden von Bürgern über Yakuza-Aktivitäten beträchtlich erhöht. Das lässt auf eine geringer werdende Akzeptanz innerhalb der Bevölkerung schließen. Auf der anderen Seite scheint es immer mehr jüngere Yakuza zu geben, die nicht mehr bereit sind, sich an die traditionellen Normen und Regeln zu halten. Ein Beleg dafür ist die zunehmende Gewaltbereitschaft unter Einsatz von Schusswaffen. Es werden auch immer öfter unbeteiligte Bürger Opfer dieser Schießereien, was zu früheren Zeiten eher selten und verpönt war. Kennzeichen Yakuza verwenden seit Hunderten von Jahren großflächige Tätowierungen als Ausdruck der Gruppenzugehörigkeit, aber auch um sich als ranghöheres Individuum zu kennzeichnen. Nicht selten gaben sich Bauern und Handwerker bei ihrem Eintritt in die Yakuza neue und kriegerisch klingende Namen wie Tiger und Kranich, neun Drachen, tobender Sturm usw., die sie dann in dieser Form auf Rücken oder Brust bildlich darstellen ließen. Zusätzlich wurden oft noch ausschweifende und künstlerische Verzierungen angebracht, nicht selten wurde alles bis auf Kopf, Hände, Füße und Genitalbereich mit Mustern versehen. Auch heute noch sind Tätowierungen in Japan direkt mit den Yakuza assoziiert, weshalb Tätowierten der Zutritt zu öffentlichen Badeanstalten meist untersagt ist. Tatsächlich aber verliert die Tätowierung bei den Yakuza an Bedeutung, seit die Organisationen verboten wurden. Begeht ein Angehöriger der Yakuza einen Fehler, der zu einem Gesichtsverlust führt, so kann er diesen tilgen, indem er sich ein Fingerglied mit einem Tantō und einem Hammer oder einem speziellen Schwert abtrennt. In der Regel wird mit der linken Hand und mit dem ersten Glied des kleinen Fingers begonnen. Dieses Ritual stammt ebenfalls noch aus der Zeit der Samurai. Mit jedem verlorenen Fingerglied lag das Schwert schlechter in der Hand - und mit dem Verlust der letzten Fingerkuppe war das Führen eines Schwertes nicht mehr möglich. Altgedienten Yakuza fehlen deshalb oft einige Fingerkuppen, die sie mit Fingerprothesen ersetzen, um in der Öffentlichkeit nicht sofort als Kriminelle erkannt zu werden. Literatur *Taro Yamada, Guido Keller (Hg.): Bizzaria. 555 japanische Eigenarten und Mafia-Adressen, Angkor Verlag, 2002. ISBN 3936018073 *Ian Buruma: Japan hinter dem L?cheln. G?tter, Gangster, Geishas, Frankfurt/Main u. a.: Ullstein, 1985, ISBN 3550079699 *Wolfgang Herbert: Japan nach Sonnenuntergang. Unter Gangstern, Illegalen und Tagelöhnern, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3496027339 *Peter B. E. Hill: The japanese mafia. Yakuza, mafia and the state, Oxford 2003. *David E. Kaplan: Yakuza. The explosive account of Japan's criminal underworld, Tokyo u. a. 1986. *Gabriele Kawamura: Yakuza. Gesellschaftliche Bedingungen organisierter Kriminalität in Japan, Pfaffenweiler 1994. *Mark Schilling: The yakuza movie book. A guide to Japanese gangster films, Berkeley 2003. *Saga Jun'ichi: "Der Yakuza" ISBN 3929181045 *Poysden, Mark; Bratt, Marco; A history of Japanese body-suit tattooing; Amsterdam 2006, 223S.; ISBN 978-90-7482-275-6 Weblinks * Impressionen *http://www.japan-stammtisch.de/stammtisch/lecture/lecture_yakuza.php *http://www.desertwars.de/index.php?order=sart&sid=71 * Les derniers des yakuza Article sur le portail lejapon.org. * Origine et histoire des 'yakuza'' sur nihon.fr'' *http://www.okinawan-shorinryu.com/okinawa/yakuza.html (englisch) *http://members.tripod.com/~orgcrime/japindex.htm (englisch) *http://www.crimelibrary.com/gangsters_outlaws/gang/yakuza/1.html (englisch) * Yakuza-Filme (englisch) * Yakuza Organisation - detaillierte Organisationsbeschreibung Category:Organisierte Kriminalität Kategorie:Japan